mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Novo
niece) Ocean Flow (sister) Sky Beak (brother-in-law) Terramar (nephew) |headercolor = #F9ECF6 |headerfontcolor = #D70DB1}} Queen Novo is a female seapony/Hippogriff who appears as a supporting character in My Little Pony The Movie and a minor character in the chapter books The Stormy Road to Canterlot and Beyond Equestria: Fluttershy Balances the Scales. She also appears in the IDW comics and the episodes The Hearth's Warming Club and The Ending of the End - Part 2. She is the ruler of the kingdoms of Seaquestria and Hippogriffia and the mother of Princess Skystar. Development and design According to the film's art director Rebecca Dart, Queen Novo's early designs were very complex and had to be simplified for animation purposes. Her seapony form took inspiration from weedy seadragons, and her peacock motif was a constant element throughout all of her design iterations. Queen Novo, as well as Princess Skystar, was designed by Rebecca Dart. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Queen Novo appears in My Little Pony The Movie as one of the film's new supporting characters. When the Mane Six first arrive in Seaquestria, Novo's daughter Princess Skystar introduces them to her, and she is shocked and angered to see outsiders in her kingdom. After Skystar vouches for them, she tells them the story of the Hippogriffs, despite Novo's objections. Novo is revealed to be the Queen of the Hippogriffs that Twilight Sparkle and her friends have been seeking, having fled underwater with her subjects when the Storm King invaded their former home. After Queen Novo uses her Pearl of Transformation to turn the ponies into seaponies, Twilight asks if they can use the pearl to save Equestria from the Storm King, but Novo refuses, wanting to keep the pearl from falling into his clutches. Novo excuses herself for a seaweed wrap and massage, and she returns during a party being thrown by Pinkie Pie and gets swept up in the merriment. Convinced that the ponies are worth helping, Novo prepares to do something for them. But before she can, Twilight gets caught trying to steal the queen's pearl. Novo, enraged by Twilight's deception, uses the pearl to turn her and her friends back to normal and banish them from Seaquestria. At the end of the film after the Storm King is defeated, Queen Novo, in her Hippogriff form, joins the Friendship Festival celebration in Canterlot. Because Princess Skystar had gone behind her back and left home to join in the ponies' cause, Novo grounds her with a happy laugh, indicating she was still proud of Skystar for rescuing Princess Twilight and saving Equestria. During the film's closing credits, Queen Novo parties with the ponies and meets Princess Celestia. Depiction in the series In School Daze - Part 1 and Part 2, set after the events of My Little Pony The Movie, Queen Novo is mentioned, and her niece Silverstream is introduced. In Surf and/or Turf, Queen Novo is mentioned again. Terramar states that, after the Storm King's defeat, she split her Pearl of Transformation into hundreds of fragments and distributed them among her subjects so that they could travel back and forth between Mount Aris and Seaquestria. In The Hearth's Warming Club, Queen Novo is depicted in Silverstream's story. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Novo briefly appears with her daughter and the other seaponies in Seaquestria listening to Silverstream rallying them to help the Mane Six against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. Other depictions Chapter books In The Stormy Road to Canterlot, Queen Novo, never referred to by name, appears as the queen of Hippogriffia, where she welcomes "Cherry Pie" and "Mort" (in reality Tempest Shadow and Grubber) with open arms, at first unaware of their true intentions. That night, when Tempest attempts to steal their magic pearl, Novo catches them in the act, and a huge fight breaks out between the Hippogriffs and the Storm Creatures. Novo steals back the pearl and causes all of the residents of Hippogriffia to disappear. In the chapter book Beyond Equestria: Fluttershy Balances the Scales, Novo plays a minor role overseeing the investigation into the Sand Dragons and eventually welcoming the Sand Dragons as allies of Seaquestria. IDW comics Queen Novo appears on the Issue #1 convention exclusive cover and the trade paperback cover of the My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel. In , she attends the Convocation of Creatures as representative of the seaponies/Hippogriffs. In , she appears in a flashback helping Discord, Celestia, Luna, King Aspen, and the King of Abyssinia banish Cosmos to the stars. She also appears on pages 4 and 5. Software Queen Novo's Hippogriff form is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "She knows that the hippogriffs have to stay hidden -- so leaving her kingdom is often forbidden." She also has a story role in the "Convocation of the Creatures!" event, thanking Twilight for mentoring Silverstream and then pointing her to her brother-in-law Sky Beak. Hasbro.com description Queen Novo is the leader of the Seaponies, who were once Hippogriffs (half horse/half bird). When Storm King invaded their land, they transformed into Seaponies and fled far beneath the ocean. Despite thinking she made the right decision, she secretly yearns for her old life above the waves. She is the mother of the chatty undersea Princess Skystar. ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Once the majestic Queen of the mighty Hippogriff Kingdom (magnificent creatures who are half horse/half bird), Queen Novo and her subjects were forced to flee when the Storm King invaded their land, using Hippogriff magic to transform into Seaponies (half horse/half fish). Now, hiding far beneath the ocean, Queen Novo rules over the beautiful underwater kingdom of Seaquestria and enjoys the finer things in life, like Coconut Martinis and massages from an Octopus named Jamal. But even though Queen Novo claims that she and her subjects made the right decision to flee their beloved home, she secretly yearns for the life she once knew above the waves. She is the mother of the chatty undersea Princess Skystar. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description Once the majestic Queen of the mighty Hippogriff Kingdom, '''QUEEN NOVO' and her subjects were forced to flee when the Storm King invaded their land, using Hippogriff magic to transform into Seaponies. Now, hiding far beneath the ocean, Queen Novo rules over the beautiful underwater kingdom of Seaquestria and enjoys the finer things in life, like seaweed wraps and massages from an Octopus named Jamal. Even though Queen Novo claims that she and her subjects made the right decision to flee their beloved home, she secretly yearns for the life she once knew above the waves. She is the mother of the chatty undersea Princess Skystar.'' Merchandise A toy figure of Queen Novo is included in the Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle Playset with Spike the Pufferfish. Personality Queen Novo is portrayed as nonchalant, sarcastic, and somewhat egotistical. Distrustful of outsiders, she is very hostile toward the Mane Six at first and secretive about the history surrounding herself and her subjects. Though she is briefly sympathetic to the plight that Equestria faces, Novo is mainly concerned about the safety of her own kingdom and keeping her magic pearl out of the Storm King's hands. If someone tries to steal from her or betrays her trust, she becomes furious and vengeful, as shown when she banishes the Mane Six from Seaquestria. She is slightly vain, undergoing beauty treatments on a regular basis. Quotes page 5}} Gallery See also * * * References de:Königin Novo pl:Królowa Novo ru:Королева Нова Category:Featured articles Category:Hippogriffs Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Seaponies Category:Supporting characters